fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magilika Pretty Cure!
is LeenaCandy's fourth fan series replacing Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Bright Lights!. The motif is mythology, magic, light & darkness. Disclaimer: This fan series was inspired by the cartoon series of Paddle Pop Magilika. I am editing my series without permission but I'm sorry to this, it's a mythological series. Thank you. Plot *''Magilika Pretty Cure! episodes'' A mystical world of Hikaru World, Queen Estelle will find the twenty jewels, but it could be dangerous and the twenty jewels were scattered and went missing. But it must happen to Illumina to she will fight against her. Roman & Greek are to find the twenty Pretty Cures and then, Princess Shimmer failed as a Pretty Cure because of herself. Now the twenty legendary warriors will save the Hikaru Land. PreCure Romaji words by cure names are written. Aikoshoku Mimi / Cure Iris (Kyua Airisu)-''' Mimi is a cheerful, very smart, & bright president in Shine Academy. Her family is very rich but she is helpful and she loves to smile. Her theme color is pink and she is represented by rainbow and messaging of Gods. 'Himitsukoi Akara / Cure Cupid (Kyua Kyupidu)-' She is a famous, and talented girl and Mimi's best friend. She is very popular in class. Her theme color is red and she is represented by love. 'Orenji Mikan / Cure Vulcan (Kyua Vurkanu)-' Mikan is a tomboyish, sporty, passionate girl that she loves to play all sports but she is not good in studies. Her theme color is orange and she is represented by fire. 'Kira Hotari / Cure Sol (Kyua Soru)-' Hotari is a gentle, childish & sweet girl but she is more intelligent and she loves seeing and going during daytime. Her theme color is yellow and she represented by sun. 'Manaku Midori / Cure Thalia (Kyua Thariya)-' Midori is a calm, blooming girl but she loves to recycle & plant to save the enviroment. Her theme color is green & she is represented by nature. 'Shiro Kaorin / Cure Fates (Kyua Fatisu)-' Kaorin is cool, passionate girl but she is very stubborn & stupid but now she is doing good things. Her theme color is teal & she represented by destiny. 'Aoi Mizuki / Cure Oceanus (Kyua Oshaniyusu)-' Mizuki is behaved, neat, gentle secretary in Shine Academy. She loves fishing and swimming. Her theme color is cyan & she represents the waters. 'Komayu Tsuki / Cure Diana (Kyua Diana)- '''Tsuki is beautiful lovely girl that she likes to very stylish and she loves to be a model. Her theme color is blue & she represents the beauty. 'Myusikku Murasaki / Cure Euterpe (Kyua Iyuterperu)- 'Murasaki is famus girl and she loves to sing & dance and becomimg a celebrity. Her theme color is indigo & she represents the music. 'Pinku Sakura / Cure Selene (Kyua Serene)-''' Sakura is courteus girl and she loves eating pastries & sweets and looking in the moon. Her theme color is purple & she represents the moon. 'Kokoda Yume / Cure Morpheus (Kyua Mofiusu)-' Yume is clumsy, dreamy girl and she loves to sleep and doing in midnight. Her theme color is fushia & she represent the dreams. 'Kyhokawa Miko / Cure Aglaia (Kyua Aguraia)-' Miko is smiley, happy girl but she is very likes to be happiness. Her theme color is peach & she represents the brillance. 'Hime Shira / Cure Juno (Kyua Juno)-' Shira is childish, cool girl & she loves math & science. She loves to eats cool foods. Her theme color is aqua & she represents the heaven. 'Mitsukiwa Buki / Cure Euphorosyne (Kyua Euporushinu)-' Buki is joyfully girl and she loves about god. Her theme color is mandarin & she represents the joy. 'Gurinu Rame / Cure Nike (Kyua Naiku)-' Rame is second tomboyish girl that she loves doing soccer and Mikan's best friend. Her theme color is viridian & she represents the victory. 'Yozora Reika / Cure Nyx (Kyua Niksu)-' Reika is cool, lazy girl and she loves going at night and Yume's close friend. Her theme color is lavender & she represents the night. 'Maori Tako / Cure Apollo (Kyua Aporo)-' Tako is CEO in poetry club because she loves writing poetry and want to she becoming a writer. Her theme color is lemon & she represents the poetry. 'Shiroko Zora / Cure Aether (Kyua Aiteru)-' Zora is famous, noble girl and she loves to paint in the skies at vacation. Her theme color is scarlet & she represents the sky. 'Urano Keika / Cure Eos (Kyua Iosu)-' Keika is twin sister of Tsubasa. She is tomboyish to play the basketball and Mikan & Rame's close friends. Her theme color is cerulean & she represents the dawn. 'Urano Tsubasa / Cure Fortuna (Kyua Fochuna)-' Tsubasa is twin sister of keika and she is twentith of among the group. She loves fashion, beauty, & style. Her theme color is amaranth & she represents the fortune. 'Cures from different Mythological Centuries-' these list of mythological cures are the: *List of Mayan mythology Cures *List of Roman mythology Cures *List of Egyptian mythology Cures *List of Norse mythology Cures *List of Hindu mtythology Cures *List of Mythological Creature Cures *List of Poptropical mythology Cures More list of mythologies are Coming Soon '' Mascots 'Roman - 'The Cures msacots from Mimi to Sakura. He is love interests with Greek and in first episode had along with her to find the twenty Pretty Cures. 'Greek - ' The Cures mascots from Yume to Tsubasa. She is love interests with Roman. She is very lively & carefee each other. 'Kairi - 'Miyu's mascot. Anything, Greek & Roman's close friend but she died and Cure Imagine can go without her. Innamorata 'Illumina - '''The main villain in the series, her human ego vs. alias is '''Koikuro Liona (means lovely black lioness). She is very rude with Mimi & Yume. Kuron - 'The first villain to appear. His power is gravity 'Kawami - 'The second villain to appear. Her power is lolita 'Kisa -''' The third villain to appear. Her power is gothic 'Mako -' The fourth villain to appear. His power is death 'Kaere -' The fifth villain to appear. Her power is electronics 'Tuku -' The last villain to appear. His power is scream '''Broke - The monsters of the series Hikaru Queen Estelle - ' She is the queen in Hikaru but her daughter is failed. 'Princess Rhianna -''' Miyu's first princess. 'Princess Beyonce-' Miyu's last princess. 'Daichi Miyu / Princess Shimmer / Cure Imagine-' She is the last Cure and most powerful but she failed as a Pretty Cure & Princess. She is most powerful & past generation but she is very mysterious. After Princess Shimmer is died, she is cold girl and she left alone or maybe she can't trust anymore. Her theme color is beige & light pink and she represents the hearts & miracles. 'Cure Flora-' a mysterious Roman Mythology cure from Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! & Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Bright Lights!, but it was defeated in this season. Her theme color is viridian whilist it's green in previous season. Items 'Imagine Commune -'''The cure's transformation device. 'Imagine Batons -'The cure's weapon. 'Imagine Color Tones -'The cure's transformation partners: *'Smile- ''Pink- Iris'' *'Love- 'Red- Cupid *'Blair- 'Orange- Vulcan *'Joy- 'Yellow- Sol *'Flirt- 'Green- Thalia *'Charm- 'Teal- Fates *'Peace- 'Cyan- Oceanus *'Miracle- 'Blue- Diana *'Fantasy- 'Indigo- Euterpe *'Legend- 'Purple- Selene *'Dream- 'Fushia- Morpheus *'Shine- 'Peach- Aglaia *'Missy- 'Aqua- Juno *'Grace- 'Mandarin- Euphorosyne *'Flaire- 'Viridian- Nike *'Couture- 'Lavender- Nyx *'Soul- 'Lemon- Apollo *'Cutie- 'Scarlet- Aether *'Kiss- 'Cerulean- Eos *'Gift- 'Amaranth- Fortuna Miracle Commune -''' Miyu's transformation device. 'Miracle Wand -' Miyu's weapon. Locations 'Hikaru World- '''The others, mascots & Cure Imagine's hometown. '''Shine Town- '''The Cures hometown. '''Shine Academy-' The Cures school. 'Innamorata-' The villain's home place. Movies 'Pretty Cure All Stars Fantasia 2: Party Time Cures!☆Danthology Madness!-' featuring the cures from Iris to Fortuna, (not including Imagine) '''Pretty Cure Fantasia- all of her fan series Magilika Pretty Cure!: Yoru no Migraki-''' Meaning of the Cure's names *'''Iris- ''rainbow'' *'Cupid- 'love *'Vulcan- 'fire *'Sol- 'sun *'Thalia- 'nature *'Fates- 'destiny *'Oceanus- 'water *'Diana- 'beauty *'Euterpe- 'music *'Selene- 'moon *'Morpheus- 'dream *'Aglaia- 'spark *'Juno- 'heaven *'Euphorosyne- 'joy *'Nike- 'victory *'Nyx- 'night *'Apollo- 'poetry *'Aether- 'sky *'Eos- 'dawn *'Fortuna- 'fortune Trivia *This series has a female lead villain is older like Regina. *This series has a mythological theme. *In each cure's Imagine Color Tones had very similar to Fairy Tones. *Tsubasa's cure ego was also represent the fortune, through their had named Cure Fortune from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Magilika Pretty Cure! Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Stubs Category:Light Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series